Bell
"Yep, you know it." —Bell Bell '''is the main protagonist of ''Final Fantasy XVI: S2.'' She is a daughter born from the Asmius lineage, but was later exiled by her parents as a vessel after giving birth to a daughter with unimaginable power. After her memories and Darkfire powers were wiped, she settled down in Edelia as a citizen, performing her duties as a college student and later as a soldier within its 4th Divisional military. Unlike June, Bell is a compassionate individual who enjoys helping others in need. She is much more casual and comedic rather than cold tempered. Bell enjoys sharing her passionate thoughts about her future goals of living in peace, and has a heroic and resilient mindset. While lethal at sometimes due to her hatred for enemy affiliations, her whole life changes as soon as she meets a young girl desperate for love on the run from a mysterious pursuer. Bell utilizes her trademark Ehrgeiz Pistol and assault rifles in combat, along with proficient close range combat, much like June. She utilizes more varieties of gadgetry and weaponry, such as bombs and wall zappers. '''Profile Personality In Final Fantasy XVI: S2, Bell is a hopeful and optimistic individual who dreams of living in peace after serving in the Edelian military. She is characterized as moderately quirky, but she still shows signs of a fierce battle prowess with justice. She is a confident and mature individual who deeply cares for others. Bell's strong optimism shines through her straight stance body posture, combat poise, and delicateness with her light voice towards others she encounters. She is carefree and can be laid-back at most times, but not extreme to the point of laziness. Bell has been quoted from the 4th Division to be an excessively fast speaker who fails to properly enunciate her words. However, she receives more than enough praise for her beautiful and sway-like appearance, which slightly inflates her ego. Others claim that her attractiveness is her best trait. She enjoys pondering around her own thoughts at most times, and can be very interested in intricate things she stumbles upon. Her curiosity comes from her weak knowledge about Olion as a whole, and often times can be distracted by little details. During her college life, Bell is described to be an openly friendly and cheerful person whose brightness accepts all around her. Even while she is still in college, her soldier activity for Edelia does not change her motivation to grow with a more passionate education. She believes education is a significant life goal that will impact her future, and she wishes to spread that exact message to those she interacts with. Bell is, however, not afraid to speak her mind without filter. Bell curses and swears more than the average human, and while around others who cannot tolerate her language, she creates the effort to lessen it. She sometimes acts extremely bold and rash at times, and does not think before acting during dangerous moments or times. Along with her aggressiveness, Bell is sarcastic and playful at many times, even cracking one-liners at moments to lighten the moods of others around her. When caring for others, Bell is described to be a perfect mother. Bell treats her friends with pure love and comfort. She signifies human emotions, and uses them to connect with her allies by reassuring their confidence with questions and answers. Bell is playful with her friends, and is seen to be quite flirty and odd around them from her dance-like body language. She always tries to find opportunities to support her friends and improve her relationships with them when she can, making her a strong believer of friendship and outgoingness. During 4th Division missions, Bell becomes untrustworthy of her enemies and transforms into a violent and rash being. She would rather prefer not to kill her enemies, and would rather disarm or disengage them to the point of no harm. Bell does, however, still hold to her moral code when encountering enemies and doesn't change her emotions and personality through the tensions of war itself. Appearance Bell is a petite, slender woman who stands at 168cm (5'6") with hazelnut hair and blue eyes. She ties her hair into a short ponytail behind her head. She wears a tight dark brown buckled leather jacket that she keeps unzipped with three leather buckled straps on both sides of her hip pockets. The jacket has a white colored jewel embedded symbol of an eagle's wings. Underneath her jacket, she wears a carmine red rib-knitted tank top with a small amount of cleavage shown. She wears navy blue slim fit jeans and brown buckled leather boots. Occasionally, when riding her motorcycle, she wears carmine red and black leather gloves along with a Moogle-theme eared helmet. Bell's facial features have been compared closely to a baby. Her irises within her blue eyes are slightly larger than normal, and her jawline is round-shaped. Her complexion is soft, and it adds to her delicateness. Even when showing aggressive facial features, Bell is described to looked like an angry, clueless baby. She is noted to be very attractive and cute at most times from her closest friends and soldiers. Abilities Although a daughter of the Asmius lineage, Bell's magical powers have been taken away and cannot perform any Darkfire abilities. However, her hyper mobility and close range combat skills have been unchanged. Bell's stamina pool is larger than the average human, making her able to jump long heights and battle without dreary. She uses her knife-attached handgun she calls the Ehrgeiz Pistol to support her from middle or close range when fighting enemies, and enjoys combining explosive gadgets in order to light up the battlefield. Bell uses a wide variety of these gadgets, such as grenades, flash bangs, stun mines, gravity bombs, and wall zappers. In the midst of her adventure, she utilizes special weaponry such as her Edelian railgun, mini-gun, and even mana pistols and rifles. Story Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. Final Fantasy XVI: S2 Birth Final Fantasy XVI: S3